How did we get here?
by ConstantStatic
Summary: how did hermione and draco end up together, running away from all they held dear to them. How did they end up alone with noone but eachother. How did they get here?
1. Little Miss Bookworm

A/N… I hope you like reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Disclaimer... I do not own Harry potter... that kinda goes without saying but im saying it anyway

* * *

Dear Diary…

Today was the first day of my fifth year; I have new ink, new books, new quills, and new parchment. I can smell them. They are sitting on my desk. How I loved the first day of school. I'm sitting in Defense against the Dark arts waiting for it to begin. Teachers here. Write more later.

I am back, Its lunch and I am in the library, I swear Ron can be so insensitive sometimes. It all started because I made a comment that I didn't like the new D.A.D.A teacher.

Our teacher is a toad like woman, by the name of Deloris Umbridge. Not even five minutes into the lesson I had the urge to get up and stab that woman in the face. She was a mindless twit, who works for the ministry, obviously here to sell us the same bullshit story she had been told. After the lesson I told Ron and Harry how I felt.

The conversation went something like this:

'God, she is so infuriating. You know what I wish Voldemort was here right now and would dance in front of her toad like face and laugh. Just to prove he was back.'

'Ah Harry, I guess its happening, we're doomed!' Ron joked

'What are you on about?' Harry questioned.

'Hermione doesn't like a teacher, the world must be coming to an end!'

'I didn't like Trelawney either Ronald, I do not, as you seem to be under the impression that I do, like all my teachers. YOU seem to think I only like school and nothing else!'

'Hey calm down Hermione, besides I saw the way you were smelling your school supplies. You gotta admit that's kinda odd… even for you, Little Miss Bookworm.'

'Is that all you think I am!' I walked off and came to the library. Which is where I am now. I swear that's all they think I am. A teachers pet. I will show them, there is a lot more to Hermione Granger than meets the eye.

Gotta go to potions. Ciao.

-------------------------------------

Hermione remembered that day very well, that was the day everything changed for her.

* * *

Just a short one at first to introduce Hermione.. next one will also be short to introduce Draco. But after that the chapters will be a lot longer I promise… please review… lots of nonsexual love to those who do … 


	2. Daddy's Little Boy

A/N Yay I got a review dances it doesn't take much to make me happy.. but here is the next chapter where we see Draco's side… so you know the rest of the story wont be remembering what happened it will be as it happens…

* * *

Disclaimer… I personally do not own any of these characters I just kind of borrow them…

I walked into Potions that day, in a bad mood, my father had sent another owl on how I should conduct himself at Hogwarts. I am getting mightily pissed at my father. He keeps sending me owls about how I should act. My mother said that I was 'Daddy's Little boy' that made me sick to my stomach. I shuddered and listened to Snape call attendance. As soon as the lesson finished, which didn't go by too badly, potter lost house points, weasel was made to look like a moron, and mud blood got yelled at for being a know-it-all.

As I was leaving Snape called me back, he wanted to let me know that he was keeping an eye on me for my father. Oh what a lovely way to top off my day. I guess I just snapped. I very sarcastically, mind you, replied to Snape, 'Well isn't that nice my own little bodyguard let me jump for joy. My father must be thrilled to have you be soo eager to watch me, make sure I keep up the Malfoy ways. Its like you're his little lap dog. Sad isn't it?'

Snape was shocked by my rudeness, I mean its not like I was even that rude. Meh, I really didn't care. I went to dinner and noticed that Granger looked different. She had like straightened her hair, like she had at the Yule Ball her skirt looked shorter and her top was untucked, her tie loose, top few buttons undone on her shirt and her robes were open so that it showed off her figure. I normally wouldn't pay attention to that mud blood but she looked HOT.

I noticed Ron and Harry try and talk to her, I cold see the drool from all the way over at the Slytherin table. I watched as she blew them off. I remembered the little argument I witnessed after Defense against the dark arts. I wasn't sure whether it was the fact that if I went and sat next to mudblood, Snape would tell my father and then there would be a show. I laughed, but then there was the off chance I just wanted to sit next to granger since she looked pretty hot, maybe I could poor water on that white shirt of hers. I laughed again and stood up and walked towards where she was sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table.

That was the moment everything changed for me.

* * *

There was Draco's little bit. Hope u liked it… 


	3. Friends ish

A/N only the first two chapters were them remembering when things changed for them… now its me writing about them, instead of their point of view… and the italics are their thoughts u probably would have figured that out on your own but… yeah .. Enjoy

Disclaimer I think we all know I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters..

* * *

Hermione noticed Draco Malfoy walking towards her. _Great he'll probably make some stupid comment like a mudblood shouldn't dress like that. Or something. _Hermione thought bitterly to herself.

She was surprised when he sat down next to her and started eating. She looked at him confused and opened her mouth to insult him and tell him to go away, when he turned to her and said, 'don't say a word' and he went back to eating.

Hermione was confused but ignored Malfoys presence at her table. But she let him stay because of the looks on Harry and Ron's faces. He finished eating but waiting for Hermione to finish before grabbing her hand and dragging her out of the great hall.

'What the hell Malfoy, did you lose your memory or is this some sick joke!'

'I don't know.' He answered honestly. 'I just need to be someone else. I am sick of me. Does that make sense? And the only reason I'm asking you mudblood is 'coz of your new look, seems to me like your in the same boat as I am so don't get any ideas. Got it?' He seemed pretty pissed.

'Don't worry, and the same to you. But how am I supposed to help anyway ferret?'

'I figured your trying a new image, that the wonderboy and the weasel wont exactly be to glad to hang around, so I figured youd need a friend.'

'Oh and your going to be my friend?' Hermione scoffed _that is funny... _'You hate me, plus I doubt your father would approve.'

'Why do think I'm even talking to you mudblood. And people say you're the smartest witch in our year.' _She looks pissed. Good. This could be a fun year._

'Whatever. Do you have a plan, coz I don't really see us becoming the best of friends seeing as you refuse to stop referring to me as 'mudblood'?' Hermione questioned.

'All we have to do to piss off my dad and show those people you call friends that your not whatever it was your trying to prove to them is to be friend-ish in front of people. And then we can say and act however we want when no one is around.'

'I hate to admit this, but that kind of makes sense.'

'Of course it does. _I_ came up with it.'

'God you're a pain in the ass.'

'Well you're a pathetic little mudblood, I'm sure if I hadn't come and sat next to you those two would be begging for forgiveness. And you probably would've given it to them. And then you'd go back to know-it-all granger and they would go back to taking advantage of you all over again. So I think you owe me a massive favor mudblood.'

Draco had struck a nerve, she hated to admit it, but he had. Everything he said was true, she wanted to hit him so much, but she wanted to hit Harry and Ron more. She just turned and ran up the stairs. Malfoy closely following behind, she was so mad that she at herself for letting Ron and Harry take advantage of her all these years.

Draco caught up with Hermione and they stood at the top of the stairs. Draco saw Ron and Harry leave the great hall. He looked at Hermione, she looked close to tears. She was fighting really hard not to cry. Draco knew this.

'Cry.' He whispered. She looked confused. 'Trust me.'

_Oh I'm really going to trust him… oh hell… _she started crying. She let the tears she had been holding back out. Hermione was slightly disturbed when Draco put his arms around her and made her cry into his shoulder.

_Ewwww the mudblood is crying on my robes. I will need this cleaned… _

Ron and Harry ran up to see Hermione.

'Oh, Hermione are you okay?' Ron asked.

'Come with us Hermione.' Added Harry.

'She doesn't need you too griffin-dorks. She has me. I am here to look after here and she doesn't want you two anywhere near her.' _I cannot believe I just said that… _

'Hermione?' Harry and Ron were shocked.

'Just go.' Hermione managed to say.

As soon as Harry and Ron had turned the corner Draco shoved Hermione away. Hermione stopped crying and looked at Draco.

'I think that went well.' She stated.

'For you, I have mudblood tear stains on my favorite robe.'

'Oh grow up.'

* * *

that one was still fairly short but its coz i wrote these two in the same day.. (the draco p.o.v and this one) hope u liked em..


End file.
